Saved from Scrap
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |season=2 |season_no=2.04 |number=30 |shining_time_station_episode(s)=Is This the End? |released= * 1st October 1986 * 21st April 1988 * 11th June 1989 * 11th January 1991 * 26th August 1998 * 15th January 2008 |previous="Bertie's Chase" |next="Old Iron"}} "Saved from Scrap" 'is the fourth episode from season two. Edward meets Trevor the Traction Engine at the scrapyards and tries to help make him become useful again. Plot One day, Edward is heading to the scrapyard on his branch line. Thomas exclaims that Edward is not that old, but Edward knows that Thomas is only teasing. At the scrapyard, Edward sees a very unusual sight: a traction engine named Trevor. Edward asks him why he is at the scrapyard. The traction engine tells him that he is due to be broken up the following week; though he is still clearly in working condition, his master decided he was old-fashioned. Edward remarks that he gets told the same thing, but he knows that he is really useful. Trevor then tells Edward about his old life; he would travel from farm to farm doing various jobs and children would be excited to see him and took rides on him. Edward worriedly travels to the station trying his hardest to think of a way to save Trevor. At Wellsworth, Edward spots the Vicar and realises he could be the perfect person to save Trevor. He and his driver explain about Trevor's situation and beg the Vicar to save him, the Vicar promises to go take a look. A few days later Jem Cole tells Trevor about the Vicar's visit and gives him a new coat of paint and a good polish in preparation. The Vicar arrives and Trevor starts riding around the yard feeling happier than ever. Afterwards, the Vicar talks to the scrapyard owner and is able to buy Trevor cheap. Now Trevor lives at the vicarage orchard which is next to the line, so he and Edward see each other everyday. Trevor enjoys his new work, but his favourite day of the year is the day of the church fête, when he has a wooden seat bolted on to him and gets to give children rides. Afterwards, he is seen lying asleep thinking about the wonderful day he has had and the children he met. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Trevor * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Gordon * James * Percy * Troublesome Trucks * One Little Boy * The Naughty Boys * Double-Decker Bus * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Crocks Scrap Yard * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Trevor's Shed * Knapford Yards * Suddery Castle * Sodor Shipping Company * Suddery Junction Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. * The still shot of Thomas saying "What, already? You're not ''that old!" would be used as a prominent series icon including being a main part of the Shining Time Station opening. * When Edward is leaving the scrapyard, he is wearing a worried face mask that would later be used for Donald and Douglas. * It is revealed that Edward's driver is named Charlie. This is the only time it is mentioned. * In the Japanese version, Charlie spoke Edward's dialogue when he was asking the Vicar to save Trevor. * Deleted scenes suggest Edward's chat with the Vicar was to be extended, and two particular deleted scenes show him with an alternate sad face and a happy one, too. * Ringo Starr's US narration was not released on home media until 2012 when it was included on Engine Friends. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. * This is the only episode that Jem Cole is referred to by name until the sixth season episode, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry. Goofs * In the first shot Gordon stops moving after he goes past the signal. * When Edward approaches Wellsworth, in George Carlin's narration and most international narrations, he has Thomas' whistle sound. In Ringo Starr's narrations and the Japanese and Welsh versions, no whistle sound is heard. Also, the tracks start to move once Edward's on it. * When Edward is at the scrapyards, Lynton and Barnstaple Railway open trucks appear behind him, but when he passes Suddery Castle, he is pulling regular trucks. When he is at Wellsworth however, he is pulling Lynton and Barnstaple Railway open trucks again. * Thomas' driver is missing when Edward leaves to go to the scrapyard. * In a deleted scene of Edward talking with the vicar, his happy face mask appears to be falling off. * When Trevor asks Jem Cole if he thinks the Vicar will buy him, a hair is visible on Trevor's boiler. * When Jem Cole and the Vicar are riding Trevor around the scrapyard, a piece of string can be faintly seen pulling Trevor and no steam comes out of Trevor's funnel. * When Edward says "Hello! You're not broken and rusty, what are you doing here?" in the George Carlin narration, he says it in his Trevor voice. * Thomas' eyes are a little wonky when Edward leaves for the scrapyard. * When Edward says that the other engines think he is old fashion, he has a chip in his boiler. * When the Vicar bought Trevor, his cheek is chipped. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 2 DVD Packs * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas and His Friends Help Out '''Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 3 AUS * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * All Aboard! * The Complete Series 2 * My First Thomas with Toby and Edward DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Saved from Scrap and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 FRA * Saved from Scrap JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 7 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.1 * Toby and Edward the Little Engines * The Complete DVD Box 1 DNK * The Runaway Train and Other Stories NOR * Anniversary * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 PHL * Down the Mine (DVD) NL * A Nasty Case * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 GER * Friends Help Friends * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 3 DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories MYS * Henry's Forest and Other Thomas Adventures * Bertie’s Chase and Other Adventures BRA * Helping the Friends ITA * A Daring Rescue UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends ROM * Thomas and the Great Runaway DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 HRV * Thomas in Trouble CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (VCD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 5 }} Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 2 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Edward Category:Episodes focusing on Trevor Category:Episodes with Minor Human Characters in the Thomas Railway Series